Dear Love
by Shadowwolf08
Summary: Tsukune wants desperately for the girls to get along and to stop fighting amongst themselves over him. The only way to achieve this: how about a detailed, personalized letter? In the end, only one of them will be standing there holding the letter which bares his heart.


**Hi, people! :D I'm back with another one-shot for Rosario+Vampire. I'm currently on a mission to bring lots of new stories to the fanbase. As you all probably know, I'm currently taking a small break from my novel, Dreams, Changes, and a Vampire. Don't worry; I plan on getting back to it VERY soon. **** I also want to take the opportunity again to thank all my readers/reviews who have stuck with me through my difficult times. You guys are simply the best. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rosario+Vampire…sadly.

**Summary:** Tsukune wants desperately for the girls to get along and to stop fighting amongst themselves over him. The only way to achieve this: how about a detailed, personalized letter? In the end, only one of them will be standing there holding the letter which bares his heart.

**Warnings:** None really; just some heavy kissing(May get a bit limey, but no actual lemon in this one, guys) and minor language.

Dear Love

Tsukune gulped, pacing the floor of the club room as he clutched tightly to the five envelopes he held in his shaky hands, each one so unique with a name printed on the front. This was it: the moment of truth. After a whole week of carefully avoiding the girls to collect his thoughts, he had written them each a personalized letter. In all honesty, it wasn't exactly his first choice of making his decision, but he couldn't take all the bickering anymore. They were supposed to all be friends, right? The teen sighed, running his free hand through his disheveled brown hair. The holy-lock on his wrist jingled lightly against the chains as he lowered his hand again. This was all his fault too. If he hadn't been so indecisive, it never would have come to this. He only hoped that they wouldn't hate him for it. They deserved so much better than this constant state of indecision. It would ultimately be better for all of them. At least they would be able to move on.

Tsukune sighed again, glancing down at the letters in his hands. Each word in all of them was true. He had spent the last week mulling over every detail, putting his inner-most feelings on paper for them to read. It had actually been a little bit easier than he'd originally thought it would be. He had been nothing more than honest and truthful in each of the letters. However, only one particular letter contained the words that he knew each of them were desperate to hear from him. The teen shivered as he glanced out the window, the warm afternoon sun giving the room an almost cheery glow, and Tsukune chuckled lightly at the irony. Cheery wasn't exactly the correct word to describe his current mood. He was so nervous that he thought for sure that he was going to be sick. He knew that there was a definite possibility that he was going to lose some friendships today. Although nothing would please him more than to maintain each and every one of his friendships, he couldn't pretend anymore. He couldn't act like everything was alright the way that it was, because it clearly wasn't. They would be graduating next year. He wanted to be free to express his feelings for the one he loved without constant scrutiny. In his heart, he had already chosen, now it was time for that decision to be voiced aloud. If the one he loved would have him, then all the pain and heartache would be well worth it. If she would allow it, he would freely voice his love for all ears to hear. Oh, if she loved him back, he would be the luckiest boy alive. He shuddered. And if she actually allowed him to kiss her…

The teen was brought out of his thoughts when the door suddenly opened, his expected company beginning to finally arrive. In a way, he was relieved. The sooner he could get this over with, the better. He honestly didn't want to break their hearts, but they had really given him no other choice. They were all so convinced that he loved them, and in a way, he did love each of them. However, that friendly type of love paled in comparison to the love he felt for one of them in particular. They were all such great young women. He had no doubts that they would each be able to find a well-deserving man in the near future, but the thought of the one he loved moving on without him sent his blood to boiling. He simply couldn't let her go without at least letting her know, no matter how many hearts he ended up breaking in the process. He couldn't help who he'd fallen in love with.

"Ya-ha-hoo! Hey there, Tsukune!" Kurumu greeted enthusiastically.

Tsukune barely had time to place the letters on the table before he was pressed, head-first, into the succubus's chest.

Kurumu smiled. She had honestly begun to wonder if she had done something wrong. After all, it wasn't like Tsukune at all to avoid them. He had even avoided Moka! As much as she hated to admit it, that was downright alarming. So when he had actually approached them all at lunch today and told them that he wanted to see them in the club room after school, she had been ecstatic. She had no more time to think on the matter, however, as a golden washtub came crashing down on her head, sending her to the floor and freeing Tsukune.

"Knock it off, Miss Titty-Pie! You're gonna scare him off for another week, if you keep that up!" Yukari shouted accusingly.

"You little brat!" Kurumu growled in response, leaping off the floor to pin the young witch in a headlock.

"Don't you think all this fighting is pointless; especially when you know I'm his real lover?" a monotone voice interjected, causing everyone to sweat-drop as Mizore appeared out from under the table.

Tsukune gave a relieved sigh as Moka and Ruby entered then. At least everyone was present now.

"Alright, girls, please calm down," he chuckled nervously.

Moka gave an apprehensive smile, positively shaking inside. She wasn't exactly sure what she had done to make Tsukune avoid her all week, but she would certainly try to make up for it now.

_I-I just hope he isn't too mad at me. Is it because I suck his blood?_ The vampiress quickly shook her head. She couldn't think about that right now. She needed to focus on Tsukune. "Guys, stop it. Tsukune asked us here for a reason. Shouldn't we hear him out?" she tried.

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"It's obvious that this is an important matter, is it not, Tsukune?"

The boy in question gave the witch and vampiress a grateful smile and nodded.

"Y-yeah, actually. Y-you see, I, uh, I have something for all of you."

Kurumu's eyes immediately lit up, and Tsukune gave a gentle smile to each of them as he took a deep breath.

"Aw, Tsukune, you really shouldn't have," the succubus gushed, moving to hug him once more.

Tsukune gently placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, causing everyone's eyes to widen slightly in shock.

_Wh-what the?!_ Kurumu thought in confusion. He had never stopped her before. What was going on, and why did she suddenly have the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach? Just as she opened her mouth to speak in question, Tsukune silenced her with a gentle finger to her lips.

Moka immediately felt the familiar flare of jealousy rise within her, but said nothing. At least he was doing this of his own volition. She almost winced at the scowl that came from her inner self. Glancing down, she noticed for the first time that her rosary was glowing. No one paid any attention to the matter, however, as Tsukune hesitantly resumed speaking.

"I-I know that I've been indecisive, and I've hurt you all by not telling you how I feel, so…the reason I've avoided all of you this week was so that I could gather my thoughts together, and I've written them down in these letters I have here for you today. Before I let you read these, I want you to know that each of you is so special to me. You're all my friends, and you've all been there for me when I needed you guys the most, but…only one of you is my 'best' friend. These letters that I've written for each of you are my true feelings, and I hope that four of you won't leave here hating me, but if you do, I'll do my best to understand. I want to ask that you don't read each other's letters. They are for your eyes only-"

"Wait, so you mean this is really it? You've made your decision?" Kurumu blurted, cutting him off with wide, shimmering eyes. It was finally here: the moment she'd been waiting almost two years for. _I-I don't believe it. I'll finally get to be with my destined one. After this, there'll be no more questions about it. Tsukune's really serious this time…_

Moka paled slightly, her inner self surprisingly going silent. This was it: the moment she had both feared and been waiting for. Her heart skipped a beat, and, for a moment, she forgot how to breathe. Would he really choose her? Would he pick only her inner self? What if he picked one of the others? How would she recover from such a loss? After all, he had been her only friend. Her inner self seemed to be a somewhat similar state inside the rosary, her mind reeling at all the possible outcomes. Though she would prefer to deny it, she had grown very attached to boy. Now that Fairy Tale had been defeated, she was quickly running out of excuses to deny her true feelings. When he had fallen unconscious in her arms after his fight with Gyokuro, she had thought for sure that she was going to lose him. In that moment, she had felt more fear than she had ever known. Even now, with Fairy Tale defeated, and Alucard forced into deep slumber again, she was simply too afraid to speak the words so desperately begging to fall from her lips. He had to make the decision. He had to show her. It was time he learned his true place.

Ruby spared a quick glance at the vampiress out of the corner of her eye, and bit her lip lightly. She wasn't a fool. She knew what Moka's feelings were, even the Inner Moka. Catching sight of the glowing rosary around the pink-haired girl's neck, her eyes widened. Was Inner Moka listening too? She had no more time to think on it, however, as Tsukune, once again, continued.

"I-I do want us all to still be friends, if that's at all possible. No matter what, no hard feelings, okay?" he murmured. Taking one last deep breath, he began to hand each girl their respective letter: first, Kurumu, then Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, then finally…Moka. He felt himself shiver as their hands brushed, and he locked eyes with hers, giving her a warm smile.

Moka swallowed nervously as she glanced down at the envelope now in her trembling hands. She was afraid to open it. Her inner self was positively screaming at her to get it over with, but she just couldn't seem to even budge.

Yukari stared at the envelope in her small hands for only a moment before carefully opening it. Her dark, purple eyes quickly scanned the page…

_Yukari,_

_I know that you think that I only see you as a little sister, but I don't. You're such an amazing young woman in so many ways, Yukari. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're only a child, because, in most ways, you're not. Sometimes, you simply astound me. You're so wise beyond your years, and though you might not think so, you're an irreplaceable friend that I'm so proud to know. When we first met, I was convinced that you hated me. I was so happy to become your friend, and I'm simply flattered to have gained your affections as I have. My only regret is that I can't return them, and not for the reasons you may think. Yukari, you are such a wonderful person, and I'm positive that the right guy for you is going to find you one day. I'm so sorry that I can't love you like you need me to. You deserve someone who can be solely devoted to you; someone who sees you for all that you are. I'm just not the right one for you, and it's really killing me to have to say it like this. I do love you Yukari…just not in the way you want me to. I will forever be your friend, if you'll let me, but I can only offer you my friendship. I'm really hoping that this doesn't change our friendship, but I will respect whatever decision you make. If this turns out to be the end of our friendship, know that I will still cherish you as a friend. No matter where you go from here, I will always remember the great times we've had together_

_-Tsukune…_

Yukari bit her lip, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes as she quickly wadded up the letter in her fist. Unable to help herself, a choked sob managed to escape her as she glared at the young man standing across from her. She knew she had no right to really be angry with him, honestly she did, however, she couldn't help heavy feeling in her chest at the knowledge that it was finally over, and she wasn't the one. Looking back, she knew this day was coming all along, but her child-like enthusiasm had spurred her on, convincing her that she still had a chance. Oh, how that had been proven wrong! Opening and closing her mouth several times in a vain attempt to speak, the young witch finally chose to flee the room, slamming the door behind her.

Tsukune winced at the heartbroken sobs that grew more and more muffled as Yukari disappeared down the hall, cursing his indecisiveness once again. If only he had made his choice firm sooner.

The remaining four girls exchanged knowing looks, each contemplating going after their heartbroken friend. After all, they really did honestly feel sorry for her. They had known all along that Tsukune wasn't going to choose her. Even if the age-gap was overlooked, Tsukune didn't seem to share the same connection with Yukari that he did with them.

Mizore glanced down at the letter she held, her icy, blue eyes narrowing slightly in contemplation. Well, it was now or never, right? Taking in a shaky breath, she tore open the envelope…

_Mizore, _

_It really took me a long time to formulate just all the different feelings I have for you on paper. You're such a sweet, honest girl, and any guy would be lucky to have you. I know that you've struggled to make friends in the past, and you were right when you said we were alike. In that regard, we are alike. I never really had friends until I came here and met all of you. I truly feel blessed to have such wonderful friends, and I'm so proud to call you one of them. I knew right away when I met you that you liked me, and I feel so guilty every day for not understanding sooner, but I DO understand you, Mizore. I know that you're afraid of not obtaining your goals in life. I know you desperately want a family, as do I. However, I'm simply not the one for you. Mizore, you have such charm, and you try so hard at everything you do. One day, you're going to find that special guy that's gonna totally take your breath away; a guy that truly deserves you. I'm sorry that I can't return your love. I don't doubt that you'll be a good lover, and a great mother, but I'm not the man you need. I pray that this isn't the end of our friendship, but, if it is, and you can't bare to see me anymore, I will understand. Just know that I will always remember you. I'll never forget you, Mizore. I do love you, but as a most cherished friend, and I pray that, one day, you'll be able to forgive me for breaking your heart. _

_-Tsukune…_

For a moment, Mizore simply blinked, her throat constricting in her shocked hurt. So she wasn't the one? She had thought for sure that this would be the moment when she walked away with Tsukune as her lover. She had thought for sure that they understood each other…no, they DID understand each other, Tsukune had stated that in his letter, they were one and the same in certain respects…but…she still wasn't the one who had captured his heart. The snow-woman shook slightly, desperately resisting the sobs that wanted to wrack her body. That was what hurt the most. They understood each other, they were the same, yet, she still wasn't the one! She had loved him from the very beginning. From the moment she read his writing, she knew. She knew that they were meant for each other. Why couldn't he see that? Why did she have to lose him?

"Who?" she murmured, her tone icy. The least he could do is tell her who her triumphant opponent was. The snow-woman glanced around the room at the other three girls. It had to be either Kurumu or Moka. It just had to be. She would bet money on it.

"P-Pardon?" Tsukune replied, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness at her almost deadly tone.

Mizore glared slightly, her temper momentarily getting the best of her.

"Who is it, Tsukune? If it's not me, then who?"

Tsukune sighed, giving an apologetic smile. He honestly hated that it had to be this way. It had never been his intention to hurt them, let alone break their hearts like this.

"I-I can't tell you that right now, Mizore. It's for the same reason I didn't want you to read each other's letters. I don't want any hard feelings to come to her. I can understand if you leave here hating me, but I don't want you to hate her. To be honest, as I said earlier, I just want us all to get along. We're supposed to be friends, right?"

Mizore stood silently for a moment, her mind racing a mile a minute, before following Yukari's example and leaving the room. She thought she'd be able to handle it, but she couldn't allow them to see her cry like this. She wasn't Yukari. She didn't have the excuse of youth to hide behind. She would hide her pain. She needed time to think this over. Friends, huh? How was that even going to work anymore? Her feelings were stronger than any mere friendship, damn it! Reaching the end of the hall, she stepped outside into the fading sunshine. Where? Where was she even supposed to go from here? How was she supposed to drag herself out of bed tomorrow, knowing that Tsukune would be in the arms of another? The snow-woman shook her head. Time; she needed time to think. Decision made, she slowly made her way across the courtyard, heading back to her dorm. She wasn't all that surprised to find that Yukari was nowhere in sight. She understood all too well now what the young witch had to be feeling.

* * *

Tsukune winced again as Mizore left without another word, the door closing behind her. To be perfectly honest, he would've preferred if she had slammed it, or even yelled at him in anger. After all, he deserved every bit of their ire. Their rage and frustration he could handle, but their tears…

The teen was brought out of his thoughts when he was suddenly engulfed in a group hug: Kurumu clinging tightly to his right arm, while Ruby took his left, and Moka rested her head on his chest as she hugged him fully around the waist.

"It's okay, Tsukune. We're all still here for you, okay? We know how hard this is for you too," the vampiress murmured, hugging the boy for all she was worth. _I was so nervous when I found out that he'd made his decision that I almost forgot to stop and think about how he must feel. He has to be so scared right now. _

Kurumu nodded firmly in agreement.

"Moka's right, Tsukune, no matter what happens, it doesn't change the history between us. We'll all be friends forever, right?" The succubus bit her lip lightly. _Now that I think about it, I honestly don't know what I'd do if we were all just separated like that. I'd-I'd die…_

Ruby smiled.

"That's right, Tsukune. I can't speak for all of us, but I, for one, will never stop being your friend. Think about it, we're all friends for a reason, aren't we? Tsukune, you've done so much for us, whether you know it or not. In case you forgot, I hated humans before I met you. You were the one that restored my faith in humanity, Tsukune; that counts for something. I wouldn't simply throw a bond like that away, even if you did choose someone else. I'll never forget what you've done for me."

Kurumu and Moka both nodded in perfect agreement.

"That's right. You've taught us so much without even realizing it, Tsukune. You've helped us overcome our fears and misconceptions of humans. Tsukune, before we met you, none of us ever thought that humans like you existed," Kurumu replied, resting her head on the boy's shoulder.

Tsukune shook slightly, tears forming in his eyes at their kind words. He wasn't sure exactly why he had been the one lucky enough to meet all these wonderful girls and be their friend, but he was certainly grateful.

"K-Kurumu, Moka, Ruby, I-I don't know what to say, other than th-thank you," he choked, closing his eyes briefly.

Moka gave a soft smile and snuggled her face against his chest. He was such a sweet boy. No matter what he did, he always had the best of intentions in mind.

"Tsukune, before I met you, I was ready to give up on humans. I was so sad and disappointed…and lonely, but then I met you, and everything changed. I began to see a different side of humans. That's why I swore to myself, no matter what happened, I would always protect you. I kept your secret from everyone. I never told anyone that you were actually a human. At the time, I was just so happy that you trusted me so much with such information. I felt so close to you. And if you did end up choosing someone else, it's not gonna change my feelings for you. I-I don't think I could just stop being your friend like that."

Tsukune gasped, feeling his heart begin to pound.

"M-Moka…"

Kurumu stiffened slightly, feeling the familiar jealousy bubble up within her. At the same time, however, she couldn't help but agree with the vampiress.

"I-I have to agree with Moka again, Tsukune. No matter what, we'll try to understand too."

Ruby nods, releasing her hold on Tsukune as she glances down at the unopened letter she still held. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she carefully opened the sealed envelope…

_Ruby, _

_ There is so much to be said for the wonderful person that you are. Whether it was helping me with my training, or using your magic to assist us all in battle some way, you were always there for us when we needed you most. When you and I first met, things were hard. I felt so guilty for the things humans had put you and Her Ladyship through. The thought of uprooting you from the only home you'd ever known just tore me apart. Despite that, however, you overcame so many obstacles in your way. That's the kind of person you are, Ruby. You're so strong and determined, not to mention selfless. You're always doing things for the benefit of others on the whole. I've always admired that about you. You're so insightful, and you really come through in a pinch. No matter what, you always seem to be able to keep a level head. There are so many reasons why any guy would love to have you by their side, but, no matter how strong my feelings of friendship for you are, they're just that: friendship. You've done so much for me, Ruby, and I'll never forget it. Believe me when I say that I'll always cherish the times we've had together. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for not returning your love._

_ -Tsukune…_

Ruby bit her lip, blinking away the tears that were rapidly beginning to form in her eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of him. He had made his decision, and she would respect it. After all, she was the oldest of the girls, she had to show at least some form of maturity. It wouldn't set a very good example if she were to have a breakdown now. Steeling herself once again, she pulled back and locked eyes with Tsukune, giving him an understanding, yet sorrowful smile.

"I-I really do wish you the best, Tsukune," she whispered, though he heard it. The statement wasn't false. Even though her heart was, indeed, broken, she refused to wish any ill-will on the boy. After all, he had definitely been through enough. She wouldn't demand explanations, and she wouldn't ask who. She was fairly certain who it was that he'd chosen anyway. Without another word, the witch turned and left the room.

Kurumu and Moka exchanged glances as the door quietly closed behind Ruby. Somehow, they'd both known that it would end up like this. There had always been a particularly heated rivalry between them, and now, it was finally over. Both glanced down at their letters, fear and understanding reflecting in their eyes, unsure of what to expect. The silence in the room was nearly deafening, thick with uneasy tension. The sound of a pen dropping could have been heard as both girls exchanged one last look before hesitantly opening their envelopes.

Tsukune bit his lip and looked away. This was gonna be the hardest part. However, there was no going back now. He could only hope that they remained as understanding as they had been.

Kurumu's violet eyes scanned the piece of paper, her brow furrowing as she read its contents…

_Kurumu, _

_ You were honestly the hardest person to write a letter to. I just had so many things that I wanted to say to you. Believe me when I say that I never wanted to break your heart. Kurumu, you have so much to offer a guy, and any guy would be an idiot not to fall in love with you. You've stood by me through so much. Even when I was at my lowest, you never wavered. You never once left my side. And, Kurumu, that means so much to me. I care deeply for you, Kurumu. You have been such a good friend to me through the good times and the bad. I just wish that I could give you my heart the way you have so freely given me yours, but I can't. I'm so sorry, Kurumu. You've been so selfless and patient. No matter the danger, you were there. No matter what mess I'd managed to drag myself into, you were there. And you never stopped loving me, even when I know that it wasn't easy to. You truly are a most cherished friend of mine. You're irreplaceable, Kurumu. No matter what you may think of me now, even if you end up hating me, I will always be your friend. I swear, one day, I'll find a way to repay you for all the wonderful things that you've done for me. I never wanted it to come down to this, and I want to apologize again for being so indecisive. In a way, I guess I really have been selfish. I hope that we can all find a way to remain friends. _

_ -Tsukune…_

Kurumu remained frozen in place, rereading over the letter one more time. There had to be some mistake. There had to be! She glanced at the pink-haired vampiress across from her. Her mouth was open in what appeared to be utter shock, and she looked as though she were about to cry, evident by the tears shining in her emerald eyes.

_Why on Earth is SHE about to cry?! She has to be the one he picked_, the succubus thought in agitation, feeling her heart skip a beat in her sorrow. Never before had she felt so broken. "Why, Tsukune?" she whispered, her eyes downcast.

Tsukune cringed, his chocolate eyes filling with sympathetic tears. When he had come to this school, he never thought that something like this would happen. The last thing he had ever wanted was to hurt them, but, in the end, it had been unavoidable.

"K-Kurumu, I-," he began in a choked whisper, only to be cut off.

"Why? If you know how much I love you, why is it that you can't give me your heart?" the succubus demanded in spite of herself, overwhelmed by her, now broken, heart. Her emotions getting the better of her, she ran out the door. She couldn't bare to let him see her cry anymore. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end at all. Tsukune was supposed to be in her arms. She had tried her hardest to win his affections, but, in the end, it hadn't been enough. He loved another, and that love was apparently unyielding.

Moka shuddered, her cheeks tinted a light pink as her watery, emerald eyes read over the letter again in disbelief. So in awe was she that she didn't even register the slamming of the door…

_Moka,_

_ You've always been my protector, my strength in my times of weakness, and my best friend. When I first came to this school, I wanted to leave. I was terrified out of my mind, and I didn't know what to do, but then you somehow convinced me to stay. I am so glad now that I did. Getting to know you, getting to spend time with you every day, was a dream come true for me. I had so much that I had planned on telling you, but I always seemed to lose my nerve. I would've given anything just to have the excuse of holding you. You're more than just my best friend, Moka. Through it all, you've always been there. Despite all the pain, despite all the heartache, you still came to protect me when I needed you. No words could ever describe what it felt like when I was finally able to protect you for a change. I feel so close to you now; closer than we've ever been before. I love you, Moka, more than anything in this whole world. I love all of you. All I ever want is to see your beautiful smile. Now, I could go on for paragraphs about every trait, the way your hair shimmers when the sunlight catches it just right, or how your eyes seem to light up the room whenever you're happy about something, but I won't. Because, when it comes to you, Moka, words never do you justice. I know I've hurt you so much with my indecisiveness, and I'm so sorry. Know that I'll never stop loving you. As long as you'll let me, I'll always be by your side._

_ Love, _

_ Tsukune…_

Trembling, the vampiress placed a hand to her mouth as she slowly came back to her senses. He loved her. He honestly loved her! She felt her heart skip a beat, her body growing impossibly warm. Surprisingly enough, her inner self had no objections when she launched herself into his arms once again. Sobbing joyfully into his chest, she held him for all she was worth as she finally spoke the only words that she could manage at the moment.

"Me too. I feel the same as you do. I love you too, Tsukune. I've always loved you, fr-from the very beginning. You were always the one," she stuttered, moving to brush her lips against the right side of his neck.

Tsukune swallowed. He could hardly breathe! He could hardly believe that this was really happening. He'd finally done it. He had finally told Moka his feelings, and she had returned them! He couldn't help the shudder than ran through him, or the soft moan he breathed when he felt her lips against his heated skin. Gently cupping the back of her head, he nudged her closer.

"It's okay, Moka. You can, if you want to," he whispered, combing his fingers through her hair. He knew that she had to be struggling about now. After all, she hadn't had any of his blood for several days now. "I swear, Moka, you'll never ever be alone again. You'll never have to be afraid again, or wonder what my true feelings for you are. I'll make sure you hear it every single day."

Moka choked back a sob as she brushed her tongue along his neck, causing him to shudder and his breath to hitch. She then slowly sank her smaller fangs into his tender flesh, hearing him give a soft groan in reply. The vampiress gave a soft sigh as she began to drink his blood, taking slow sips. She could easily pick up on her inner self's rapture of the moment. Her thoughts were nothing but a swirling mass of intense emotions. She shivered when she felt Tsukune gently run his fingers through her hair again, his other hand beginning to gently rub her back.

Tsukune breathed another soft moan as Moka shuddered, her fangs sinking slightly deeper into his skin. He felt as though he were on fire! For once, he was more than happy to be bitten by her. After all, Moka had always been so gentle. It wasn't as if her bites really hurt or anything. Now that he knew her feelings, they were simply made all the better. It was then that he realized that Moka's inner self had never once taken his blood. Perhaps he should…? The teen had no more time to think on the matter as his pink-haired vampiress finally pulled back, licking the wound to seal it shut. Without even a second thought, he leaned forward, touching their lips together in a slow, timid kiss.

Both teens froze for a moment, letting the new sensations slowly filter into their bodies. Slowly, Moka leaned into him, deepening the kiss and causing him to shiver violently. Unable to help herself, the vampiress gave a soft moan, his gentle fingers on her back and his soft lips against her own proving to be too much for her senses. Her rosary felt almost hot against her skin now, though her inner self still made no protests. Was she feeling alright? It was when she felt the distinct feeling of pleasure filtering through the crucifix that she caught on. After all, she and her inner self weren't all that different when it came to their feelings. When she felt Tsukune hesitantly brush his tongue against her bottom lip, she gave a gasp and a soft whimper of surprise. She felt so warm. A deep blush quickly overtook her pale cheeks as she shyly parted her lips, allowing him entrance. Another soft moan escaped each of them as their tongues found each other, shyly brushing against one another as their kiss quickly grew more heated. Moka trembled, feeling the rosary grow even warmer. Picking up on what her inner self wanted, she reached behind her to Tsukune's hand and slowly brought it to the silver cross on her collar.

The charm immediately fell into his hand, and the boy froze, not daring to so much as move a centimeter as the room was filled with a brilliant, pink light. When the bright light dissipated, he gulped as he stared into the vampiress's, now scarlet, eyes. How was her inner self going to react? Would she love him back as well? Or would she kick him into next year for daring to kiss her in such a way? He got his answer a moment later as he felt her slowly wrap her arms around him. He was mildly surprised to find that she was trembling somewhat.

"You know, you've really got some nerve," she whispered heatedly.

Tsukune gulped. It was when he felt her lean up to gently nip his ear that he shuddered, a soft moan leaving him as he went limp in her arms. There was no need to fight this anymore. There was no need to fear her in the slightest. Taking a shaky breath, he slowly coaxed her to his neck, hoping she'd pick up on his subtle hint. He jumped slightly when, instead of biting, she took to sucking on the tender skin of his lower neck. Feeling his body immediately begin to respond to the stimulation, he gave a soft groan. He gasped when he felt her finally pierce his skin, sinking her fangs into his neck with a soft purr.

Moka couldn't stop the trembling of her body as she slowly drew his blood out. She had never done this before. She had never tasted his blood directly like this. The sensations were…overwhelming. She pressed herself flush against him, hearing him give a shuddering moan in reply. He felt the same as she did. Taking one last sip, she sealed the wound with her tongue before pulling back.

Tsukune groaned. Her soft tongue on his heated skin for the second time was enough to shatter any fear of repercussions that he might have had. Quickly turning his head, he caught her lips with his own. He felt her stiffen in surprise, but paid it no mind as he slowly brushed his tongue along her soft lips. He heard her give a soft, purring growl as she allowed him in, their tongues quickly finding each other once more. He felt her press him into the wall a moment later, and he couldn't help but smile, giving a soft moan as she pressed herself more firmly against him. The reality of the day's events settling on him once again, the teen closed his eyes in bliss.

_I promise, Moka. I promise that I'll always be here for you…no matter what…_

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I have to admit, it really brought tears to my eyes as I was writing it. I've noticed that my Rosario+Vampire stories tend to be more emotionally involved than many of my others. Anyway, back to work on Dreams, Changes, and a Vampire for me. Until next time!**


End file.
